


I Dream of You (Can You Feel it Too?)

by miroh (lesbianjisung)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Supernatural Elements, psychic! minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianjisung/pseuds/miroh
Summary: How can we tell what is real and what is fake?Are we truly able to rely on our senses to guide us?Do we really know what we think we know?
Kudos: 3





	I Dream of You (Can You Feel it Too?)

Minho finds himself surrounded by white. It’s blinding, almost like he’s staring directly at a pile of snow on a sunny winter day. Except, he can’t find a light source. In fact, he can’t find an… Well, he can’t find _anything._ He feels trapped, completely encased in some white box.

And, just as soon as it started, it’s gone.

He finds himself in the living room in Jeongin and Seungmin’s apartment. Except, something’s not quite right. He sees Jeongin in front of him, and Seungmin is right beside him. But in the kitchen, with his back turned to the other three, is another man. Minho squints. For some reason, he can’t quite make out who this other man is. 

He doesn’t seem too tall, so it’s probably not Hyunjin. And Chan and Felix had recently went blond due to a bet, and this guy has brown hair. So, he rules out those two. He really can’t tell who this other guy is. _If only he’d turn around…_

Minho turns to Seungmin, about to ask who else is in their apartment, but when he turns, no one is there. The scene fades, and the apartment is once again replaced by the blinding white from before.

Minho feels like he’s floating. _This is a dream, right?_ He’s not one for alcohol, and he’s never done drugs, so he’s sure it can’t be that. The only option left is that he’s dreaming. But he’s never had dreams this vivid before.

He looks down, but his body is no longer there. Just as he can feel his eyes widening, and he opens his mouth to scream, Lee Minho wakes up from his first premonition.

**Author's Note:**

> for now, this is just a drabble. it was an idea that just popped into my head and i had to get it out, though i do think i could write more about this at some point, so who knows? maybe i'll come back to it :)


End file.
